


afternoon

by drabbling (Schadenfreudah)



Series: B/R drabbles [26]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreudah/pseuds/drabbling
Summary: Hello?
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Series: B/R drabbles [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681774
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	afternoon

Bakura Ryou walks home alone every day, his hands on the straps of his backpack, his eyes trained on the ground in front of him. Bakura—the _other_ one—watches him every day, observes the hands on the straps of his backpack, follows his gaze as it drags along with his ratty sneakers. 

Every day, it's like this: Bakura watches, Bakura Ryou walks, and the bell rings behind them, letting the rest of the students spill from the gate and onto the streets.

Until—this afternoon—Bakura Ryou stops in his tracks. Bakura Ryou looks over his shoulder. Bakura Ryou—smiles.

"Come on," he replies, softly. "We can go to my place. Okay?"

And Bakura—the other one—grins back.

"Okay."


End file.
